


Sciccors…paper…sex!

by Kailedescope



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailedescope/pseuds/Kailedescope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren decide to play a late night game, its simple but dirty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sciccors…paper…sex!

It was just a normal Sunday night.  
Everything was...well, perfectly normal! Everything maintained it's usual routines until...night fell. Eren and Levi were snuggled up against each other on the couch when Levi suddenly tilted his head to look up at the taller male, Eren felt Levi's movements and looked down,

" What is it? " 

" I feel like playing...a game... "  

  Eren smirked when he heard that sentence. He cupped Levi's face and replied,

" What type of game? "

" Scissors, paper, stone, but with a twist. "

" I like the sound of that. "  

  With that being said, they made their way to the bedroom and sat on the bed facing each other as Levi explained the special " rules " he had in mind, 

" Number 1, every time you loose, you must take off one piece of clothing that the other player picks.  
Number 2, the person that looses all their clothes first will bottom and do a dare given by the winner. " 

" Sounds fine to me! "  

  Eren said as he got ready, cracking his knuckles and stretching.

" Hope you're ready to lose! Cause I don't feel like bottoming tonight. " 

" Hmph, we'll see about that brat. "  

  With snide remarks that contained no poison, they started their game.

" Scissors... " 

" Paper... "

" Stone! "

" Shit damn it! You just got lucky. I swear. "  

  Eren had lost the first round, so Levi got to choose which clothing he would take off.

" Yeah, yeah whatever, hmm...I want you shirt off so I can eye-candy you. " 

" You can eye-candy me anyday, just ask. "  

  Eren winked at Levi while giving him a smirk, he took off his shirt and they continued playing. The next round Levi lost, and Eren wanted him to take his pants off. 

" Why my pants? "

" So it's easier to fuck you later. "

" I'll be the one fucking you. " 

After a couple more rounds, Eren was butt-naked and Levi only had his boxers left. Eren laid down on the bed with a " Goddamn it " face, a clear sign of him admitting defeat. He sighed in frustration at how close he was to winning and closed his eyes, the game lasted for quite a while and now, it was currently midnight. 

" Ha! Brat looks like you'll be bottoming. "

" Noooooo! I don't wannaaaa- " 

  Eren's whines were cut off by soft lips that pressed against his. Levi cupped Eren's face as he pressed his lips firmly against the taller male's. 

" Mmm...Levi... " 

  Eren moaned as Levi placed kisses down his collar bone, slowly tracing down his neck. Eren's eyes fluttered shut when Levi started to palm him. 

" Ngh! L-Levi... "

" Hm? "

" M-more! I wan- " 

  Eren's words were cut off a second time but with a harsher kiss. They tangled their tongues together, embracing the heat that radiated off their bodies. Levi blindly reached out to the bedside table, in search for a small bottle. When he finally found it, he parted his lips from Eren's and coated his fingers in lube. He then slowly rubbed circles around the entrance in attempt to relax the tight ring of muscles and he slowly slipped one finger in. Eren's face cringed in discomfort as he tried to get use to the finger, though it wasn't their first time doing it, Eren didn't like the part where it hurt, after a while Eren got used to the finger and Levi slowly added one more then another. Finally, when the preparation was done, Eren looked fucking fabulous. His legs were wide apart and his hole was twitching, calling out to Levi to just ram his dick in. There was drool dribbling down the corners of his mouth, his eye lids were heavy and his orbs were colored with lust.

" Eren... " 

  Levi leaned down on Eren as he slowly rubbed their erections together, he snuggled into the crook of Eren's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. Oddly, he smelled like the ocean...guess sweet isn't the right adjective, salty would be better, Levi brushed the weird thought aside and placed opened mouth kisses on Eren, marking what was his. Making sure to leave obvious marks in unhide-able places.

" Nnn...Levi, H-hurry up! "

" Shut up, I'm enjoying you. " 

  Eren blushed at that sentence. Levi took his fingers out and placed his dick at the entrance. He slowly slipped in, a little afraid to hurt his lover. But Eren wasn't feeling pain at all, in fact, he rutting and buckling his hips like a slut against Levi, wanting him to hurry up. 

" Leviiii. " 

  Eren was whining but Levi wanted more, he wanted him to beg. Seeing the brunet with an ego so big, crumble under him, now that was a rare sight. 

" Beg. " 

" W-what? "

" Beg me Eren, tell me...what exactly do you want? " 

  Eren shuddered as Levi whispered into his ear before biting on it and sucking it. By now, Eren would do anything as long as there was a promising dick being rammed deep into him, 

" Ngh! I...I want it. " 

" Want what? For me to leave you here? " 

" No! I wan...I want your dick inside! Please! " 

  Satisfied with Eren's pleas, he rammed into Eren. Instantly loud wanton moans filled his ears and it all went straight to his dick, now it was fully erected.

" AH! FUCK YES! AH-HA! GOD YES! " 

  Levi stuck two fingers into Eren's mouth,

" Brat! The neighbors may hear! " 

" Mmmm! I-I dan ka! " ( I don't care )

" Tch! You're gonna regret this later. " 

  Levi took out his fingers and thrusted into Eren, throwing aside all the fucks he gave, after all, it was Eren who was letting out all the arousing moans, not him.

" NGH! Levi! Harder! I want more! " 

" Hmph, greedy brat. "

" AHHH! "

" Heh, found it. " 

  Levi found Eren's sweet spot and had hit it head on, sending streaks of pleasure through Eren. Eren's eyes were wide open as he opened his mouth to let out loud moans,

" AHH! LEVI! I-I CAN'T! " 

" Ngh! Eren, cum for me. " 

  Eren arched his back and released his load, eyelids clammed shut and fingers clenched tightly onto bed sheets, his lips parted to let out a silent scream, Levi followed behind him, releasing just after a few more thrusts. Eren felt so good that he couldn't even make sound... After a while they both came down from their high and Levi collapsed on top of Eren. Surprisingly Eren could still pant even with the extra weight on him.

We should *pant* play games *pant* more often. "

" Heh, Vollidiot. " ( idiot ) 

" What?!? Since when did you know German? Let alone swear in it! " 

" Ich studiere. " ( I study )

  Eren stared at Levi, amazed and shocked. His eyes slowly softened as he realized his lover was trying to get to know him more, in his own way. He smiled goofily at the the thought of how cute Levi could be, he snuggled into Levi's arms and hugged him tightly, appreciating every thing about him. 

" Eren? " 

" Hmm? "

" You do know that no matter how much sweetness you pour on me, you still have a dare to do. "

" Aww come on! Give me a break already. "

" Hmm...I dare you to...go on a date with me tomorrow. " 

" That doesn't sound so bad...wait, hold on...don't tell me- "

" With a vibrator at full speed up your ass. "

" LEVIIIIIII! NO FAIR! You're just gonna tease me the whole time, then when we reach home, you're just gonna leave me to jerk off by myself! " 

" Come on babe, it's gonna be fun! " 

" For you that is! " 

" It's actually your fault, you agreed to the rules, so don't be a chicken and accept your punishment. " 

  Eren just stared at Levi hoping he would change his mind, but after seeing that Levi showed no sign of giving Eren what he hoped for, he pouted and sank into Levi's arms. The next day, Eren suffered......terribly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my German is wrong! Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway
> 
> I wrote " Sciccors paper stone " instead of " rock paper sciccors " well surprise, I'm asian and not american so I'm gonna do this the Singaporean way.   
> Mwahaha.
> 
> Sequel: Let's go on a date!   
> -Kailedescope;


End file.
